


Tip Toe through the Tulips

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Insanity, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of ignoring a frantic Hide, Kaneki finally gets to see him in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toe through the Tulips

Hide had always had a weird taste of music, at least Kaneki thought so. Some days, when his headphones weren't on his ears right or he didn't have them plugged in all the way Kaneki would catch a sample of his song.

 

It was common for Hide to listen to American music and to this day, Kaneki never understood why. It wasn't like his blond friend knew the words or the meanings and neither did he. However that didn't mean some of the songs weren't catchy , or repetitive.

 

Kaneki remembered over and over again, Hide listening to a song that featured a man (at least that's what Hide told him) singing extremely high pitched. It was almost creepy in a sense and the only thing Kaneki could catch with his understanding of English was _“Tip toe, through the tulips, with me...”._

That tone, high note, and line haunted him and after hearing it day after day, Kaneki was quite happy when Hide found another song of choice.

 

Kaneki, happy that the song was out of his system, felt like he could breathe. He rested assured that he would never hear that same, high pitched melody again.

 

...Well, how wrong he was...

 

Three years and six months later, Kaneki stood in the back of a small church.

 

At the front, laying flat on the altar was a large, orange coffin. Decorated with bands of tulips and sunflowers, the upper half of a body was visible. With his hands folded , rested neatly on his stomach, Hide lay motionless. He slept peacefully, though his chest didn't move up and down like it was supposed to. No, like the rest of Hide's body, it remained motionless.

 

In the still of the moment, Kaneki found himself brisking through the people standing in the center aisle. The ceremony hadn't started yet and Kaneki wasn't going to wait until it did. No, he just needed to see the angel laying in the coffin, shrouded in tulips and sunflowers.

 

Like always, despite his sleeping state, Hide was beautiful. Even more beautiful that Kaneki remembered. His face, solid, sported some kind of smile, though Kaneki was certain he was the only one that could make it out.

 

Hide wore a light blue suit, which complimented the blue tulips around the coffin. Kaneki couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him (or himself for that matter), in a suit. Hide looked nice. Professional, attractive and enticing.

 

Around this time, the toll bell began to ring and Kaneki found himself oddly out of place. He took a few steps back, People began to stand and fill the pews.

 

Kaneki was quick to make his departure.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

 

Hide's small apartment hadn't changed a bit.

 

It still retained its normal messy nature and strangely, this comforted Kaneki.

 

The fact that his best friend was killed in his absence had already taken affect on him. And though Hide met his demise due to his own ignorance, Kaneki still blamed himself. After all, Hide was just looking for him, and because of that, he had run into Ayato. That only resulted in humiliation, and later a brutal execution. Ayato's rotten blood still plagued Kaneki's mouth, yet, he still didn't feel better.

 

He may've killed Ayato, but Hide was still dead.

 

So as strange as he thought it out to be, he found comfort in Hide's messy home. He took his time looking through the journals, old phone call listings, texts, and unsent letters. Kaneki saw his name came up 99 percent of the time. Hide was simply worried out of his wits and Kaneki was the only thing he could think of.

 

That half ghoul continued to look around as he slowly made way to the door. Absently , the heel of his foot made contact with something on the floor. Bending down and picking up the item, it was revealed to be Hide's MP3.

 

If anything had threatened to make Kaneki cry, it had to be the small device and large headphones. He had cried like a maniac upon figuring out that Hide had been killed, and even after Ayato was dead, he still let his tears get the best of him. But in the church, his eyes remained dry. Kaneki wanted to think that he'd lost the ability to cry. His one reason for crying had been taken away from him.

 

Apparently, his emotions didn't agree with that. However before a single tear fell from his eye, he composed himself. He, for some reason, believed he needed to stay strong. So in silence, he gazed at the headphones right before slowly placing them on his ears. He really had no idea what he was doing. He thought that perhaps this would aid him in some kind of peace, and would allow him to move on.

 

Closing his eyes, he allowed his finger to press the button of the MP3.

 

Silence followed for about ten seconds before....

 

“ _Tiptoe through the window_  
By the window, that is where I'll be  
Come tiptoe through the tulips with me “

 

The tune hit him like a rock and initially, he started to rip off the headphones however he decided against it. Tears manifesting themselves again, he listened on.

 

 _Oh, tiptoe from the garden_  
By the garden of the willow tree  
And tiptoe through the tulips with me 

 

He remembered suddenly Hide's smile. Not some smile worn on a hard cadaver, but the smile his friend wore. And that attitude of charisma he seemed to carry about him.

 

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray  
We'll keep the showers away _

 

Hide's laugh, annoying at sometimes, popped into his head. He'd usually tend to laugh when ever he made a terrible joke or pun. Kaneki never thought it was funny, but Hide did.

 

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight  
Will you pardon me? _

 

He never actually was there with Hide during the time the blond was looking for him, but he pictured him staying up late, calling, texting, checking reports.

 

Kaneki wondered how happy Hide was when he got a lead on Aogiri. How happy he was when he spotted Ayato.

 

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

 

And then he met his demise. Kaneki wondered if Hide screamed while he was being tortured, or if he kept silent. Now he was silent, dead and six feet under. His beautiful face covered in piles of dirt and dust.

 

Kaneki stopped the music and tore it off of his ears.

 

Tears rolled from his cheeks as he wiped with the back of his sleeve.

 

 _I'm sorry..._ He thought, but how many times had he said that? It didn't matter, all the apologies in the world wouldn't bring Hide back.

 

He felt like a stranger in Hide's house and could stay in there no longer. He quickly exited and ran as far away as he could before he stopped to catch himself.

 

Was he still crying? He wondered. Tears streamed down his face, so he assumed and with that assumption, he walked forward. He didn't know where he was going. It had been weeks since he'd talked to the others. Perhaps he'd stay away from them for good, just like he did Hide.

 

_And if I kiss you..._

 

Amongst tears he smiled. That tune, as creepy as it was began to play in his head again.

 

_In the garden...._

 

He didn't know the words, so he hummed along.

 

_In the moonlight..._

 

Did he see Hide ahead of him?

 

_Will you pardon me?_

 

The blond nudged him in the shoulder and they both proceeded to hum.

 

_Come tip toe..._

 

They were walking forward now.

 

_Through the tulips._

 

It was pretty sure neither knew where they were going. However...

 

_With me..._

 

Kaneki assumed that as long as they had each other, things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki went insane towards the end.  
> Have you guys heard the song, Tip Toe Through the Tulips?  
> Listen to it if you haven't.  
> Hope you like it. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul!  
> Please check out my tumblr blog! Yamiga123.tumblr.com


End file.
